This invention relates in general to school furniture and deals more particularly with improvements in classroom chairs.
In most secondary schools and colleges the student is not assigned a specific desk or work place where he or she may store books, papers, and other materials required for various class activities. The student must generally move from class to class carrying all of the materials required for proper class participation. A bookbag or knapsack is a virtual necessity, however, classroom furnishing do not usually provide adequate accommodation for such items. Consequently, students often find it necessary to place bookbags and knapsacks on the floor which may cause aisle blockage creating potentially serious tripping hazards and otherwise detracting from the overall orderly appearance desirable in a classroom environment. Further, it is essential that classroom aisles be kept clear in the event of a fire or other emergency requiring rapid classroom evacuation.
In response to the expressed concerns of school administrators and teachers responsible for classroom safety, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved classroom chair having the facility for securing a bookbag, knapsack or the like in a convenient orderly storage position.